Wireless communication devices (WCD), such as mobile phones and tablets have become increasingly popular in recent years. For a user, a WCD may offer a variety of services including those provided by software applications such as media players and personal information managers. WCDs may also be Internet-enabled, which allows them to provide Internet-based services such as email, web browsing, and media streaming. Internet-connectivity may be provided to a WCD through a variety of means, including for example, through a wireless network.
One example of a wireless network that may provide Internet-connectivity to a WCD is a wireless local-area network (WLAN). In this arrangement, the WCD may include a WLAN interface (including a WLAN antenna) that connects with a wireless access point (WAP) of the WLAN such that the WCD may exchange data with the WLAN. The connection is made using a protocol that is common to both the WCD and the WAP (e.g., one of the many WI-FI protocols defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE)). The WLAN may also connect with the Internet via a modem, thereby providing Internet-connectivity to the WCD.
WLANs typically extend over a generally localized area. For example, the IEEE's most recently adopted WI-FI protocol, 801.11n, specifies an indoor range of up to approximately 230 feet, an outdoor range of up to approximately 820 feet, and data connection speeds of up to 150 Megabits per second (though actual ranges and speeds are likely to be less due to factors such as environmental conditions and hardware limitations). WLANs are often password protected or utilize other security measures to ensure that only authorized WCDs may connect with them. For these and other reasons, WLANs are commonly used in residential, business, and consumer-focused commercial environments (e.g., coffee shops and airports) to provide Internet-connectivity to WCDs.
Another example of a wireless network that may provide Internet-connectivity to a WCD is a wireless wide-area network (WWAN). WWANs operate in a manner similar to WLANs, but WWANs typically provide coverage over a relatively larger area. A WWAN typically includes multiple base stations that are dispersed across an area (e.g., a city). Each base station radiates to define a cell, including one or more cell sectors in which WCDs can operate. A WCD may include a WWAN interface (including a WWAN antenna) that may connect with one or more of the base stations. This connection uses a protocol that is common to both the WCD and the base station, examples of which include code-division multiple access (CDMA), Evolution Data Optimization (EV-DO), Global System for Mobile (GSM), WiMax (IEEE 802.16), and Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocols.
The WWAN may also connect, via a network infrastructure, with the Internet or another transport network. With this arrangement, the WWAN may provide Internet-connectivity to the WCD via the network infrastructure. Network infrastructure may include for example, a base station controller, a switch (e.g., a mobile switching center), and/or a gateway (e.g., one that communicates with a packet-switched network).
Since a WWAN typically includes several base stations dispersed across an area, WWANs often provide expansive geographical coverage of Internet-connectivity for WCDs. While data connection speeds provided by WWANs have been relatively slow for many years (e.g., as compared to WLAN speeds), recent advances have allowed for greatly increased WWAN data connection speeds.
Internet-connectivity provided via a WWAN is typically managed by a WWAN provider (sometimes referred to as a cellular carrier) and is often provided to consumers in connection with a “data plan.” For example, a data plan may provide a user with a monthly allotment of data (i.e., that a given WCD may exchange with the Internet via the WWAN) for a monthly fee. In many instances, these data plans are specific to a particular WCD such that a user may need to obtain a separate data plan for each separate WCD that needs Internet-connectivity. However, a feature known as “tethering” may allow one WCD to provide an Internet connection to other WCDs.